You be Batman and I'll be Robin
by katiesgotagun
Summary: Scott's cousin Sam moves to Beacon Hills, adding a bit of spice in his already hectic social life- especially since Sam and Stiles have hated each other since they met in third grade. StilesxOC (will contain images of graphic nature, sexual and physical)
1. Scattered Memories (1)

Stiles and Scott ran down the road, running away from a police man that was chasing them.

"Run, dude, run!" Stiles yelled as he ran ahead of Scott.

"Severe asthmatic, remember?" Scott wheezed as a black Audi convertible drove up to the boys.

"Need a ride?" Sam, Scott's cousin, called from inside her car as she swung open one of the doors. Scott nodded, immediately hopping in the car after he recognized her face, panting as Stiles looked troubled outside the car.

"Dude," Scott said, "get in the car!"

"What if she's a rapist?" Stiles stage whispered.

"You can get caught by the cops, or get in my car; Your choice." She said as she put her foot on the accelerator to make the car jolt forward, making Stiles race to grab the door handle and jump in before she drove off.

"Live long and prosper, fuckers!" She screamed out the window as she floored it. She howled as she blasted the radio, smiling to the boys.

"Wanna get ice cream?" She asked, making a sharp turn towards the outskirts of town.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"You know me! Think _waaaaay_ back!" She said cheekily as she turned towards Scott who was still wheezing in the backseat. "Young Wheezy back there needs the inhaler that's in the glove compartment, can you grab it?"

"Why do you have an inhaler in your car?" Stiles asked.

"She's always had one handy," Scott choked out before he inhaled the medication.

"You know her?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Yeah," Scott wheezed. "She's my-"

"Ooh, ice cream!" She squealed as she shot into the parking lot of an ice cream joint. "How about I treat you guys to some ice cream, and in return, you tell me why you're running from the cops and, if its a good enough reason, I won't tell Melissa." She suggested with a smile as she turned the car off and darted into the store, leaving Stiles and Scott wide eyed in the car.

"My mom can't find out, Stiles."

"Free ice cream? Dude, _yes_!" Stiles rejoiced as he got out of the car.

"I'll take a large chocolate with gummy bears and and sprinkles, please!" They heard the girl order as they walked into the store.

"Coming right up." The clerk said as he disappeared behind the counter to produce her order.

Now that the guys could see her fully, they could see that her curly dirty blonde hair reached to her butt in a high pony tail, she was wearing dark blue ripped jeans, and a grey tank top that was covered by a black leather jacket.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked curiously after he ordered a huge sundae.

The girl took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth before responding, "I'm hurt you don't remember me, Stiles. I thought a mud pie in your face would leave a lasting impression." She smiled mischievously, the plastic spoon sticking out of her toothy grin.

"That was third grade, right?" Scott trailed off as he ordered an ice cream.

"I believe so," Sam said cocking her head to the side. "He had a bucket stuck to his head." She pointed to Stiles with her spoon. Stiles mouthed 'bucket on my head' as if he was trying to remember a time he had a worn a bucket on his head.

"So, dumb and dumber, why were you running from the cops?"

"I still don't remember you," Stiles said frustrated as he stared at her. He couldn't remember who this girl was.

"Well anyway, we were checking out a 246," Scott said through his dessert.

"A shooting in an inhabited area?"Sam asked.

"You know police codes?" Stiles asked.

"Got bored," she said with a shrug.

"Thanks for saving us back there, we owe you," Scott said.

"Nah," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's no biggie. I save relatives from impending doom all the time."

"SLIMY SAMMY!" Stiles rejoiced as he finally remembered Scott's cousin that had visited for the summer of third grade, and had been dubbed Slimy Sammy from then on because of the boys' increasing fear of cooties.

"Ah yes," She mused to playfully. "The dreaded nick name has returned. In all fairness, I was never really slimy."

"I remember you got that bucked stuck on my head, you ass." Stiles said as he spooned his ice cream into his mouth.

"I will take credit where the credit is due," Sam smirked as she winked at him.

"So what are you doing back?" Scott asked, making Sam divert her attention to her cousin.

"I'm moving here for Matt's job." Sam said as she took a big scoop of her chocolate ice cream into her mouth. As she spoke, Stiles took the time to see just how much she had grown up. Sam had gone from red faced and chubby to clear skinned and lean, her fashion sense had obviously improved from purple and green striped overalls, and her hair now reached her waist. Her once thick and dorky glasses were sleek and black, framing her bright green eyes wonderfully. The cast on her arm, though, had Stiles wondering just what she had been doing that was dangerous enough to break her arm.

"He's gonna work at the station?" Scott asked through a mouthful of creamy goodness.

Sam nodded, grabbing her phone from her pocket and pushing some buttons. "I meant to call you, but I didn't have your house or cell." Seeing the blank contact, Scott filled in his house number, his mother's cell phone and work number, and his cellphone number.

Once he slid the phone back to Sam, she slid it towards Stiles who looked up at her with an open mouth.

"I'm gonna need _your_ number too, dweeb." Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled as she wiped her hands on a napkin and threw the napkin into the empty container. Stiles obliged, putting in his cellphone number before sliding the flip phone back to her.

"How'd you break your arm?" Scott asked as he finished his ice cream.

"Trampoline accident." Sam coughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "So!" She said loudly, changing the subject quickly. "I'm gonna crash at your house tonight, if that's okay with you and Melissa."

"Yeah, you're always welcomed at our house." Scott said as he threw out his garbage, grabbing Sam's empty container and chucking it into the bin.

"Touch it and I will punch you in the throat," Stiles growled when Scott tried to take the almost empty cup from him. Scott put his hands up to show his surrender before sitting back down.

"Where's Matt?" Scott asked.

"He's still in Delaware," Sam said as she span her phone on the smooth table. "Had to finish some paper work at the precinct. He should get here by tomorrow."

"So that car is _yours_?" Stiles guffawed, pointing his spoon out the window towards the sleek car.

"You bet your diapered ass it is," Sam said with a proud sigh. "Got her all by myself, she's my baby."

"Haha," Stiles mockingly chuckled. "You're so funny."

"I've been told." Sam said as she stood up, swiping the ice cream from Stiles' hands and heading towards the door. "Let's go home."

"But-" Stiles objected, letting out a squeak as she dropped the container into the trash. His hands were comically outstretched, as if to catch the ice cream before it fell into the trash.

"C'mon," Scott patted Stiles' shoulder, getting up from the bench and walking towards the car.

"I wasn't done!" Stiles' whined as he trudged to the car.

"You'll get over it," Sam smirked as she got into the drivers seat, starting the car and pulling out of the ice cream joint's parking lot, making her way to the McCall household.


	2. Breaking the Ice (2)

"Melissa!" Sam shouted as she ran into the house, seeing the woman in question grabbing her jacket to get ready to leave for her night shift at the hospital.

"Sam?" Melissa asked incredulously, meeting Sam's hug enthusiastically.

"I've missed you so much," Sam said as she smiled, swaying her favorite woman back and forth. Sam pulled away, a huge smile threatening to break her face at any moment. The boys meandered into the house, stopping to watch the heartfelt reunion.

"You look so grown up!" Melissa cried as she held Sam's face in her hands. "And look at how long your hair is! It looks beautiful!"

"Thanks, I grew it myself," Sam chuckled as she pried Melissa's hands from her face, holding them in her own. "I know you have work and I'm holding you up, but I have a pathetic question to ask."

"Sure, Honey, anything."

"Can I stay here for the night?"

Melissa laughed whole-heartedly before grabbing her purse from the table in the hallway. "Take the guest bedroom, you're welcomed to stay for as long as you need to, Honey."

"Thanks, Mel." Sam grinned as Melissa left for her night shift.

"Guess I'm staying here," Sam smirked at the boys before turning her face towards the ground. "Do you know what this means?" Scott started to laugh and elbowed Stiles, making Stiles look at him confused.

"_Chicken noodle soup_," She whispered maniacally, laughing like a psycho as she ran to the kitchen.

"What the hell," Stiles shook his head as both he and Scott made their way to the kitchen.

"She's always had a fascination with cooking chicken noodle soup." Scott sighed as he sat at the kitchen counter, watching Sam gather pots, pans and ingredients for the soup.

"Alrighty then," Stiles conceded, sitting next to Scott and watching her dance around the kitchen. After a short amount of time, Sam had the pot of chicken soup at a simmer and she wore a manic smile.

"It's almost done!" She cooed as she hopped up onto the counter, smiling at the boys. "So how are you, Scotty?"

"Good," Scott rolled his eyes at her nickname for him. "Getting ready for lacrosse."

"Oh," Sam uttered as she leaned forward with interest. "That's the big game here?"

"Only the best game there is," Stiles snorted as he crossed his arms.

"I seem to recall you saying that Monopoly was the best," Sam humored as she tapped her chin in thought.

"I was eight," Stiles deadpanned.

Sam threw her head back in laughter, nearly falling off the counter as her body shook. Her laughter was contagious, because both Scott and Stiles began laughing with her.

"You guys are going into sophomore year, right?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," Scott sighed. "You're a year ahead of us."

"And that, by default, makes me cooler." Sam nodded sagely.

"Totally," Stiles scoffed as he checked his phone.

"Okay, Mr. Sass," Sam rolled her eyes as she jumped off of the counter, stirring the contents of the pot. "Keep your snarky comments to yourself."

"Me-OW." Scott hissed, chuckling as Sam pointed a dripping wooden spoon at him, her eyes squinted and her mouth a thin line.

"That goes for you too, Scotty."

"Sure it does."

They all started laughing as Sam dished out the steaming soup, the bowls warming instantly with the heat of the broth. Sam threw a spoon to Stiles, who reacted too late and got hit in the forehead with a spoon.

"Hey!" Stiles groaned as he rubbed his forehead, grabbing the spoon from off of his lap and dipping it into the bowl of soup. Scott laughed at his best friend before he, too, was attacked by a spoon.

"Sam!" Scott whined as the spoon fell to the floor.

"This is why we can't have nice things, Scott." Sam sighed as she tossed him a clean spoon. She sat down next to Stiles, who was tucking into his soup rather viciously. Sam watched him eat for a moment, staring at the boy.

"What?" He asked self consciously when he noticed Sam staring.

"Does it even touch your tongue?" She wondered aloud, taking a spoonful from her own bowl.

"Hardy Har Har," Stiles mocked, grumbling to himself before eating more soup.

"This is really good," Scott complimented when he finished his bowl, pushing it farther in front of him.

"I know," Sam nodded, taking her last spoonful before picking up the bowl and drinking what was left of the broth. When she was done, she made a loud noise of appreciation, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She turned to see Stiles staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Does it even touch your tongue?" Stiles mimicked with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled before getting up to place her dish in the sink. She made a bowl for Melissa and placed it in the fridge with a note. The boys ran to Scott's room, where loud music soon drifted from. Sam washed the dishes she used, her mind wandering to not-so-pleasant places.

When Sam snapped out of her daze, she looked down at her still hands. The clanking of pans caught her attention, making her look up to see the pans cleaning themselves.

"_Shit_!" She cursed as she grabbed them out of the air, dropping them back into the sudsy sink. Sam angrily punched one of the cabinets, stomping around the kitchen. "_God fucking dammit._"

She rubbed her necklace between her thumb and her forefinger soothingly, taking deep, calming breaths to ease her adrenaline filled body. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket, sending a text to her guardian, Matt.

_It happened again. -S_

She paced around the kitchen, biting her finger nails and playing with her necklace as she waited for his response.

_You're fine, just be more careful. -M_

Sam groaned, running a hand through her side bangs in frustration. It was just like Matt to downplay something like this, something that puts Sam and himself in danger. Had someone seen, Sam would have been exposed. Sam didn't even want to think about how badly Scott or Stiles would have reacted if they had walked into the kitchen expecting to grab a snack, and instead seeing things floating in midair. Hell, had she walked in on that she'd probably freak out.

Sam sighed and decided that she would just have to be very, very careful.


	3. Late Night Body Hunt (3)

**Sorry this took a while!**

**-Kate XX**

Sam was sitting on the couch of the McCall house, an open sketchbook sitting in her lap and a pen dancing across the page. She hummed tunelessly to herself as she drew, completely oblivious to the world around her. She wore a white long sleeved shirt that said 'Midnight Snacking Expert', a pare of faded jeans, and white socks with fast food printed on them with her hair up in a messy bun, her bangs falling down to frame her face.

She was startled from her reverie by Scott stomping down the stairs with a bat in his hands.

"Gee, I wonder who you're planning on maiming tonight?" Sam snorted as Scott turned around, obviously startled by his cousin.

"I thought I heard something," Scott said as he loosened his grip on the bat in his hands, his shoulders relaxing.

"So now you're hearing things, on top of chasing things around in the night? You should see a doctor." As Sam finished speaking, there was a thump from outside. "Well then."

"C'mon," Scott said, re-gripping the bat. "Let's see what it was."

"For your information, it's the people that look around that die first in every movie! " Sam sighed as she stood, grabbing an iron poker from the fireplace.

"What are you grabbing that for?" Scott asked, nodding towards the fire poker and making Sam look down at it's pointed end and swing the improvised weapon in the air.

"Following your lead, Captain." Scott rolled his eyes as he snuck out the front door, Sam trailing behind him carefully. They walked around the wrap around porch, weapons at the ready. There was a noise, and then Stiles' form dropped from the roof. Scott screamed, making Stiles scream, and that, in turn, made Sam scream.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles retorted, hanging upside down.

"So climbing onto the roof of someone's house to attempt to break in is justified by someone not picking up their phone?" Sam asked, crossing her arms and leaning on her right foot.

"Shut up, Sam." Stiles said. "Why do you have a bat? And a fire poker, really?"

"I thought you were a predator!"

"What? Okay, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. Saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago," He began, extremely excited. "Dispatch called; they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police."

"For what?" Sam asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles started, untangling himself from the dangling position and landing on his feet.

"A dead body?"

"No, dumbass, a body of water." Sam jibed, rolling her eyes in good nature as she uncrossed her arms and leant against one of the pillars of the porch.

"You mean like, a murder?" Scott asked.

"Nobody knows yet." Stiles said as he hopped onto the porch, seemingly out of breath. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part; they only found half." Stiles looked like a child on christmas morning; obviously murders were the highlights of his adolescence.

"So what are we waiting for, dweebs?" Sam asked, running inside and grabbing her red hoodie, her sonic screwdriver flashlight, and her sneakers.

"We're going," Stiles agreed.

"I'm so gonna regret this." Scott groaned as he ran after Stiles and Sam to Stiles jeep.

* * *

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked, pulling his hood up to cover his head.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said, patting Scott on the arm and following Sam's lead into the woods. She had already began walking through the woods, stepping lithely over dead tree limbs.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott whined.

"Right!" Stiles started. "Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No," Scott denied. "because I'm playing this year."

"Ever the optimist," Sam sighed to herself.

"In fact, I'm making first line." Scott went on, ignoring Sam.

"Hey! That's the spirit." Stiles jibed. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Watch it," Sam growled before sending Scott a reassuring smile. "You'll definitely make first line, Scott."

"Kiss up," Stiles coughed, ducking quickly to avoid Sam's flying fist aimed towards his arm.

"Thanks Sam." Scott smiled back at his cousin. "Out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh," Stiles started, his forehead wrinkling as he let out a chuckle.

"You didn't think about it, did you?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"Nope." Stiles said, popping the 'p' for emphasis.

"What if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked with a smile.

"That's also something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott sighed, climbing after Stiles up a steep incline. Sam followed in the rear, her flashlight glowing brightly in front of her. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott pulled out his inhaler, shaking the contents and taking a puff. At the top of the incline, the three dropped to the ground and observed the wall of flashlight armed policemen walking through the woods looking for the half of a body.

"C'mon!" Sam whispered as she took off in a random direction, Stiles and Scott following with Scott calling Sam's name as loudly as he dared.

"Sam!" Stiles finally shouted out once he had noticed how far ahead Sam had gotten in front of the pair. As he maneuvered around a tree, he came face to face with a barking police dog.

"Stay right there!" the policeman shouted, pointing his gun at Stiles. Scott hid behind a tree, holding his breath and trying to make himself look as small as possible.

"Hang on," Sheriff Stilinski said, stepping forward and pulling rank on the officer holding a gun at his son. "This delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad, how're you doin'?"

"So, do you- uh- listen in to _all_ my phone calls?" The sheriff asked knowingly.

"No?" Stiles denied. "Well, not the boring ones." He admitted.

"Where's your usual partner in crime?" His dad asked, looking around to try and spot Scott hiding.

"Who, Scott?" Stiles asked, bewildered. "Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for the first day of school just me- in the woods- alone."

"Scott, you out there?" The sheriff called, not believing his son's excuse. "Scott?" When no one answered, both the sheriff and his son looked down at the ground. "Well young man," Sheriff Stilinski started, grabbing his son by the scruff of his neck and dragging him away towards the entrance of the wooded area. "I'm gonna walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about invasion of privacy."

As their voices faded, Scott hit his head repeatedly on the trunk of a tree, muttering curses to himself. He waited a minute before moving, and when he did move, he moved slowly and cautiously. He called out Sam's name softly, repeating himself when she didn't answer.

"Sam!" He called louder, reaching into his pocket to pull out his inhaler. He was about to take a puff when a stampeded of deer broke through the brush. He yelled, falling to the ground and curling into a ball to protect himself.

"Scott!" He heard Sam call some ways away.

"I'm over here!" He called out, opening his phone and looking for his dropped inhaler. As he was looking for his lost inhaler, Scott stumbled upon the dead body. Jumping back in surprise, Scott tripped and sent himself flying down a steep incline and landed straight on his back. When he stood up, he heard a growl from behind him, causing him to slowly turn around to see a black hairy wolf-like creature standing twenty yards away.

Scott yelled, the creature attacking him and dragging Scott around on the leaves before he was able to get out of it's grip. He immediately ran as fast as his legs would carry him out of the woods. While running, he ran straight into Sam, knocking them both over.

"What the _hell_, Forest?" Sam groaned, picking herself up from the dirty ground. "When did you lose the leg braces and start running so fast?"

"We gotta get out of here!" Scott hissed, grabbing Sam's sleeve and pulling her after him.

"Alright, Sonic, slow down and _breathe_ a bit, will ya?" Sam asked, pulling his arm back so he would slow his jog.

"Trust me on this, we need to get out of here right now." Scott said, panting. Sam sighed, acquiescing and running after Scott to the main road.


	4. Strange Encounters (4)

"Do you want a ride?" Sam asked Scott, who was currently wincing as he maneuvered himself onto his bike. His backpack was filled with all new school supplies and was probably as heavy as a small child.

"That'd be great," Scott smiled, dismounting the bike before walking towards the black Audi convertible.

"Alright, let's boldly go." Sam sighed, throwing her brow backpack into the back seat before buckling in and driving off. "Are you excited for school?"

"Not really. I'm excited for lacrosse, though." Scott sighed as he saw the school quickly approaching in the windshield.

"It only gets worse as you get older," Sam sighed. "Trust me." She pulled the car up to a parking spot surprisingly close to the main entrance, right next to the bike rack. Scott got out of the car first, the open car door almost getting ripped off by a sleek silver porsche that shot into the spot next to the audi.

"Watch the paint job," Jackson seethed as he got out of the car, slamming the car door shut and glaring at Scott. Scott stared stupidly at Jackson, shocked he was even being addressed.

"Calm down, pretty boy," Sam scoffed as she shut her car door, hoisting her bag on her shoulder. "You should worry less abut your car and more about your face, cause I'm getting tempted to scratch _your_ 'paint job'."

"And who are you?" Jackson eyed Sam's general appearance before looking back at Scott, wondering how the dweeb had even managed to get someone as gorgeous as her to even look at him.

"None of your business, Ken." Sam sighed, rolling her eyes and grabbing Scott's arm before walking confidently towards the school. "I see you're off to a good start, huh?"

"I didn't even do anything!" Scott protested as Stiles ran to catch up with them.

"Alright, lets see it." Stiles said, making Sam roll her eyes as Scott pulled up his shirt to show Stiles his bloody bandage, courtesy of her.

"I didn't see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said, walking towards the school again.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles scoffed. "No, not a chance."

"We both heard a wolf howling." Sam interjected, fiddling with the ends of her hair as she checked her phone for new messages from her friends.

"No you didn't."

"And how would you know what we heard?" Sam asked, looking up from her phone to give Stiles a look before catching Scott's eyes and smiling.

"Because California doesn't have _wolves_, okay?" Stiles snorted. "Not in like, sixty years."

"Really?" Scott asked, looking slightly doubtful.

"Yes, really! There are no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe us about the wolf," Sam began innocently.

"Then you're not gonna believe that I found the body." Scott finished, smiling brightly. Stiles nearly squealed in excitement, his face lighting up and his body flailing about.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked.

"I wish," Scott sighed. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is frickin' awesome. I mean, this has gotta be the best thing that has happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles changed topics, head swiveling to follow said girl. "Hey Lydia," He called, only to be ignored. "You look like you're gonna ignore me."

"And that's gonna leave a mark," Sam winced, sending Stiles an apologetic smile as he turned back to Scott.

"You're the cause of this, y'know?" Stiles blamed jokingly. "Dragging me down to your nerdy depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

* * *

Sam waited in the office of the school, her hands playing deftly with the necklace around her neck. As a new student, she had to be introduced to the principal, who would give her a quick tour of the school. As she waited, Sam pondered whether or not she should try to get on her teacher's good sides.

"Ah," Principal Thorne started as he brought another new student to the office to get her schedule. "You must be Mrs. Carson."

"Indeed I am." Sam shook the principal's hand and then offered her hand to the other new girl. "Name's Sam."

"Allison." She smiled, her dimples shining through her cheeks. Internally, Sam squealed at how cute Allison was.

"Nice to meet another newbie." Sam grabbed her backpack from her feet, following the principal and Allison down the unfamiliar halls towards their separate first classes.

"This is your new english class, Mrs. Argent." Principal Thorne said as we stopped in front of a class room. Sam waited outside, playing absently with her jacket draw strings. Sam avoided eye contact with a passing student, opting instead to stare at her shoes.

"Alright, Mrs. McCall, I'll walk you to your first class now." Thorne said as he shut the door to the classroom, sealing all of the occupying children's fate by dooming them to listen to a lecture that would have made Captain America fall asleep.

Sam nodded, following along silently behind the principal, paying minimal attention to where she was actually going. After he had pointed out which hallways led where, Sam walked into her 11th grade calculous and steeled herself for a year of absolute misery.

* * *

"Kill me now," Sam cried as she banged her head against her locker.

"It hasn't been that bad, has it?" Allison asked as she opened up her locker, which had been conveniently placed three down from Sam's.

"I already have two essays to write," Sam whined.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure junior year is the hardest year of high school." Allison teased, having instantly kindled a fierce friendship with the dirty blonde.

"I cannot go on," Sam sighed, placing a hand over her forehead in mock agony.

"You must," Allison played on. "Otherwise, you'll be late for chemistry with all of us youngsters."

"Woe is me," Sam sighed, standing up straight and cracking her neck with vigor. "I'll catch you later, chica." Sam said with a wave of her hand to her new found friend that was chuckling as she closed her locker. Down the hall, she saw Stiles and Scott stsanding by their lockers and decided to go say hi.

"Whoa there, Scott." Sam chuckled as she saw him staring adamantaly at Allison. "Might want to cool down that stare before the back of her head catches on fire."

"Yeah man, try to blink at least." Stiles scoffed, fiddling with his backpack before turning to Sam. "What class do you have next?"

"I have chemistry with Harrison."

"So do we," Stiles smirked at Sam. "Wanna drag loverboy here to class or should we just let his eyeballs dry out?"

"Eh," Sam shrugged. "He'll snap out of it eventually. Lets just hope its before the bell rings."

* * *

"I don't know what it was," Scott said, sliding down the slope to the small stream in the woods. "I just felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

"Man," Sam whined as she skillfully climbed over the river without getting wet. "I wanna see you play lacrosse!"

"It was funnier to watch when he sucked." Stiles laughed, ignoring Scott's pointed glare headed his way.

"But that's not the only weird thing," Scott said as he trudged through the stream, having lost his balance half way over the fallen log. Stiles followed after him, getting his feet drenched seeing as he too, had a lack of balance. "I mean, I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things-"

"Smell things?" Stiles scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like that mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any mint mojito-" Stiles muttered as he searched his pockets, pulling out a piece of orbit gum that had been completely forgotten about. Scott held his hands up with a smirk on his face, as if to say 'I told you so'.

"And all of this started happening when you got bit, right?" Sam asked, balancing precariously on a fallen limb with her hands out to steady herself.

"Well, What if it's like an infection- like my body is flooding itself with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

"Y'know what, I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles started, sticking his hands in his pockets. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Stiles said, feigning seriousness. "I think its called Lycanthropy."

"What is that?" Scott asked, looking worried. "Is that bad?"

"Not really," Sam put out. "It's more of a monthly thing, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah," Stiles continued. "Only on full moons." Both Sam and Stiles shared a look before imitating a wolf's howl. Scott pushed Sam off of the log she was balancing on, and punched Stiles in the chest. Both of them were cackling as they walked along side their now irritated friend.

Sam got a chill that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, her breathing becoming short as fear crept over her. She felt her fingertips burn with a deadly heat that she desperately tried to dispel. If anyone touched her in the state that she was in, they would be burnt by her witch fire. At a loss for better ideas, Sam shoved her hands in her pockets and hoped the boys wouldn't notice her reluctance to take them out.

"I could have sworn this was it," Scott said as they stopped at a specific tree. "The body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killed moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

Sam felt eyes on the back of her head and the dangerous heat increased in her hands, making her pupils dilate and her breath come out in short puffs of air. Slowly, she turned around to see someone standing not twenty feet from the three kids. Hearing Sam's gasp of breath, Stiles hit Scott on the arm as they both looked at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking forward with a scowl on his face. He stopped a foot away from Sam, making eye contact with her for a few seconds before turning back to the boys. "Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yeah," Scott tagged on. "We were just looking for something. Forget it."

The stranger's nostrils flared in anger as he looked back at Sam, who's eyes were closed as she tried to calm her heart rate. His eyes softened slightly at the utter distress of the girl but they hardened again as he turned back to the boys. He tossed Scott's inhaler at Scott, who surprisingly caught it. Scott looked down at the inhaler in his hand as the stranger left, giving Sam a slight nod as he went.

"Alright, c'mon man I've got to get to work." Scott sighed, starting to move in the direction they had came.

"Dude!" Stiles said, hitting a hand on Scott's chest to stop him. "That was Derek Hale. You remember him, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family?" Stiles said incredulously. "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott wondered aloud, taking notice to his nearly hyperventilating cousin. "Sam, you alright?"

Sam's eyes shot open and she turned to smile at them. "Yeah, I'm fine. That guy gave me a heart attack and a half, though."

"C'mon," Stiles sighed as he started walking back the way they came. Sam stayed behind for a few seconds, still feeling the burning in her finger tips. When the boys were far enough away from her, Sam sighed and took her hands out of her pockets, smelling the burning fabric from where her hands had burned. She raised her hands in front of her face, seeing electricity swirling around her fingers. Setting her jaw, Sam slapped her hands on a nearby tree and grimaced as it split in half, the electricity shattering the core of the tree.

"Sam?" She heard Scott call.

"Coming," Sam shouted, walking swiftly away from the tree and back towards her car.

Had she looked back, she would have seen Derek standing in front of the tree, his hands in his pockets as he examined the flaming hand prints the mysterious girl had left.


End file.
